fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Blackstar21
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Fairy Tail Fanon Wiki Blackstar21! Thanks for your edit to the Atrax Noctua page. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! -- Zicoihno (Talk) 12:30, November 19, 2011 Yakuza manga Its not really a manga...its just a story I'm working on. I asked one of the users in this site to draw the first chapter for it. He will probably finish it and post it soon. Its nice to know people actually wants to read it. Anyway, I will write more chapters soon. Kuriani 21:26, November 24, 2011 (UTC) http://beelzebubfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yakuza_Restart I started writing more chapters man. Enjoy...if you're still interested. Kuriani 13:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey Blackstar, I began writing my story in wattpad. Go to http://www.wattpad.com/story/2223889-yakuza-restart-manga-screenplay-style if you're interested. And, I got someone to draw me the manga version for Ch. 1. There are nine pages and the pages are in order. http://i45.tinypic.com/ftnes2.jpg http://i47.tinypic.com/10cumia.jpg http://i46.tinypic.com/34pcidk.jpg http://i47.tinypic.com/351v3bs.jpg http://i48.tinypic.com/nghsn.jpg http://i47.tinypic.com/34siago.jpg http://i46.tinypic.com/2rfr60i.jpg http://i45.tinypic.com/2zi0kk0.jpg http://i50.tinypic.com/2d1r7mu.jpg Kuriani (talk) 14:58, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the reply man. And, I will let you know when I finish my third chapter. Sorry for the late reply. I just saw it today. Thanks again for reading it. Kuriani (talk) 06:13, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Enhanced Magic No, please no. Also, lay off the DBZ images please and no super saiyan inspired anything here. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:26, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hey I wasn't going to do any crazy dbz things. I didn't even get the chance to explain how to use it bu it's deleted cmon thats not cool. No super saiyan images, btw, man. Explain to me what you plan to do with the magic, so Per doesn't end up castrating you. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Also, you reply on the other person's talk page. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:36, February 14, 2013 (UTC) That's not even a magic per se. Makes their magic more powerful? Sounds like a random boost. If you're gonna make a magic here, it needs to have a solid concept behind it. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 01:49, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sign your posts. And talk to Perchan, magic is her area. [[User:Zicoihno|'Zicoihno']] (Talk to Me) 21:14, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Sure Works for me. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 17:08, August 17, 2012 (UTC) 04:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Magma-Make Hello man I'm phantom, I know you just made it, but I was hoping if I could use it for one of my characters, it looks so awesome. Phantombeast (talk) 15:23, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Trent Jaiden will be the person using it, Phantombeast (talk) 15:39, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Um dude, u have to add other characters that will be using the magic as well, that's why I sent u the link Phantombeast (talk) 15:55, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Hey, mind if I use Magma-Make for my character, Yuri Bronzo. Phantombeast (talk) 16:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC)